On the run, a loky story
by Samiam2468
Summary: What if, instead of telling her friends that she was the spy, Zhalia framed lok. Join lok and Den in a desperate struggle to clear lok's name before both the huntik foundation and the organization catches them. FEM lok. Original Titans. Need some ideas for new titans
1. New Titans and new orders

This story takes place before the end of season one. Den has already joined their team and his brother too.

I don't own Huntik. (Sob, sob)

Is this story too fast? I liked this chapter but you might not.

* * *

Lok's point of view.

* * *

I dropped onto one of Daunte's couches the second we got in. I was exhausted. The couches sighed at my weight and released at puff of air from inside the cushions.

"That was our toughest mission yet" I groaned, my fingers going unconsciously going to the pouch resting on my hip, which held most of my amulets. Only Kipperin was out. He was hanging around my neck, like usual. I felt closer to my Father whenever I felt him touch my skin.

Dante was next inside, carrying most of the luggage from our latest adventure. Zhalia stepped in after him, face buried into her own personal holotome. Probably doing research on the titan she just acquired but had been unable to summon or bond with. No rest for the wicked.

Finally, Den and Sophie come in, carrying the last of our stuff from Dante's car.

"Oh come on Lok, It wasn't that bad." Sophie laughed, locking the door since she was the last one in.

"Yeah because you didn't have to battle 20 organization goons like we did" Den said plopping down next to me and dropping all his items on the floor "I need a nap"

"And we need more grocery's" Zhalia said looking into the basically empty fridge. The only thing inside the fridge was water and really, really old take out that nobody wanted.

"Wow, this is the first time you brought your head out of that Holotome since we completed our mission." I teased.

"Wait Lok, you forgot that she stayed up all night on the plane reading that book on ancient languages. Does that count" Sophie asked playing along

"Ugh" Den and I said at the same time, before looking at Zhalia again "But seriously Zhalia, you should relax a little or you'll burn yourself out"

She sighed, grabbed a cold water and sat down across from me and Den "I just can't bond with this titian and I thought translating the writing on the back of the amulet would help"

"Did it"

She shook her head "I'm afraid not"

I exchanged a look with Sophie before saying "What Titian is it again. You never told us"

Den sat up "Yeah, I want to know what all that trouble was for. There was like a bazillion traps protecting this one Titan. It has to be powerful. "He made an exaggerated hand gesture that made me want to laugh. He was so funny sometimes.

"There was only 14 traps" Dante said, finally joining us, after dropping off our luggage off in our various rooms.

"Only" I sputtered at the same time as Den chocked out "Well that was 14 traps to many"

"Relax you two" Sophie said "I'm sure Dante had a good reason for making us go through all that"

Dante pulls out his Holotome and takes the amulet from Zhalia. I waited for it to bond with him but for some reason it didn't, just like with Zhalia "Veritas. Attack- 5. Defense- 6. Type- Krono-titan Giant. Size- Medium. Special ability's- Making people tell the truth and slight healing." The Holotome explained.

"Wow, really. So it really can make someone speak nothing of the truth. "Sophie gasped, looking impressed and awestruck. I have to admit, I'm kind of in same boat. This seems like a really awesome, not to mention powerful Titan.

"Yes, and according to this data, there's a legend surrounding the amulet that say's that Veritas will only bond with a truly honest person"

"It was also written on the back of the amulet" Zhalia confirmed, holding up the amulet so that we could see the chicken scratch on the back.

"Looks like a bunch of lines and squiggles to me"

I rolled my eyes at Den's antics. He's probably just jealous and angry that he won't get a chance to bond with such a powerful and useful Titan "So that means that you two can't bond with it" I said indicating both Dante and Zhalia

"Lok" Sophie said "What are you saying, that's not a nice t-"

"Your right, Lok" Dante said not taking his eyes off of the Holotome screen.

"Wait she is" Den asked looking stunned. I glared at him, I can be right some times. There's no need for him to sound so surprised.

"Zhalia and I work for the Huntik foundation. Lying and keeping secrets is part of the job. I've feed the Organization bad info on countless occasions and any good plan is made to deceive the enemy"

"But you've only ever lied to the organization, It doesn't make it . . . bad, right" Sophie said

"Lying is still Lying no matter what form it comes in. This titan could never bond with me" He hand it back to Zhalia "Or you, I'm afraid" Zhalia sighed and leaned against the chair. She took a big gulp of water before looking back of us.

"What about one of us" Den asked his excitement renew at this idea. He gestured wildly at me and Sophie "We might be able to bond with the Titian, right." His eye shown with adventure and his smile was practically dripping with glee.

"Dante, he's right. Let us try"

Dante and Zhalia both shook their heads at the same time. "It's not safe" Zhalia moved to put the Amulet back in her pocket but my voice stopped her.

"How" I asked, forcefully "You have to be more specific than that"

Zhalia eye flashed "Lok, we are not the only people after this Titan. It's one that Seekers have been searching for since we learned of its existence. Just think of how much damage it would do if the Amulet is used on someone like Dante. How many Huntik secrets could be lost?"

"That's exactly why one of us should bond with her, so no one else can" Sophie insisted.

"Veritas is unique in that, it's a Titan that can be taken by beating it's seeker in combat. It's not like most Amulets" Dante began.

"Taken" Den echoed, in shock and horror. I know how he feels. This goes against everything I've been taught bout Amulets up into this point.

"But that's not possible. When a Seeker bonds with a Titan that bond can't be broken. "Sophie exclaimed.

"Normally that would be the case but like always there are exception to the rule. One in several thousand Titans are"

"The only time a Titan, usually, de-bond with its seeker is when the Seeker passes on. You three do know what happens to our titan's when we pass on right" Zhalia asked

I exchanged a glance with both Den and Sophie before all three of us shook our head's. "No, "Said Den "But I always wondered what would happen to vigilante when I'm gone." He looked fondly at his amulet and I instinctively started turning Kipperin's amulet around in my hand. I had never thought about it before but now . . .

It seemed like a good thing to know now.

"The Titan goes back to its hiding place and its hiding place, whether it's a sewer tunnel or a temple in the jungle or like in this case a sacred building changes location. The hunt for that Titan then starts up again. "Dante said, still researching Veritas legend "That's what happens when the Seeker passes away but in some rare occasion's there are Titan's that will jump from seeker to seeker after its original one loses a fight. Veritas will only go back to that temple when and if its Seeker dies -"

"And since it can change Seekers, that's a near impossible thing. Once the Seeker gets old and weak another stronger Seeker will just come along and take this titan from them and if the seeker passes in a fight, it's considered a loss so Veritas will automatically go to the victor. "Sophie said

"Exactly" Zhalia confirmed, placing Veritas on the table right next to her water.

"Wouldn't the other Seekers it bonds to have to be honest too"

"No. If you win in a fight, you win the amulet"

"But I still don't understand why we can't bond with the titan" Den complained. In truth I was wonder why too but I had long ago learned to trust Dante on these matters.

Sophie sighed "Because Den, People from the organization will continuously try to steal this amulet from whoever bonded with it and no one here but Zhalia and Dante are for sure strong enough to fight them off." I wanted to snort. Was she doubting me and Den's ability to fight?

"Yeah, right. I bet me and Lok could take anyone who comes our way" Den snatches the Amulet off the coffee table and squished it between his two hands. Nothing happens.

I laughed "Guess you're not worthy"

"That's enough, Den. Give me the amulet." Dante said standing up. "Now"

"Lok, heads up" He tossed the amulet at me and my hands instinctively came up to catch

"Dante, stop him" Sophie cried.

"Den, enough"

"Bubble lift (that is two words right)" Zhalia tried to intersect it before I caught it but she aimed too low and missed.

It landed neatly in my outstretched hand. Immediately a red glow came over me for a second before disappearing. Veritas has bonded with me.

There was silence for a second before someone finally spoke.

"Den, what have you done" Sophie wailed.

I frowned and held the amulet out to Dante "What does mean"

"It means that we have to be careful from now on. I'll go call Mets (not yet cured)"

"Who's that" I asked

"An old friend" was all he said.

We sat in silence for five seconds before I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and headed to the fridge, hoping to get some comfort food, only to remember that we didn't have any. I grabbed the food money from the kitchen counter and head back to my seat. Everyone was still sitting there frozen, even den.

I don't think he expected Veritas to actually bond with anyone here. I could see guilt and a twinge of fear on his face. Aww, he was worried about me.

"So who wants to come with me to the store?"

Zhalia stood up and took the money out of my hand "You're not going anywhere. Not until we sort this out"

Den looked up "Oh, come on that's not fair. Let her go to the market. What have we got to lose?"

As one the three of us said " When you spend a little more time in our world, you won't ask us that again" I looked at Sophie, who lost her family in a fire, at Zhalia who had more street smart than all three of us combined, and at one of my family picture, I had sitting on the hallway table. One with my dad.

Oh, everyone has something to lose. They may not know it but everyone had something.

A ringing cause all of us to jump. The Living room holotome was going off. Someone from the foundation wants to talk to Dante.

"Dante" Zhalia called

If it was an important, professional call, from his superiors, we won't be even be allowed in the same room. Perfect time to go get some food "We're leaving. I grabbed Sophie's arm and Den by the back of the shirt. "Don't wait up"

"Lok wait"

"Don't worry Dante, I'll keep both of them safe" Sophie promised, as I dragged her out the door.

* * *

With Dante and Zhalia

Dante point of view

* * *

"Dante we have a problem. One that threatens to cripple the entire Huntik Foundation "Guggenheim began gravely

"What's the problem" Zhalia asked, sitting alone on the sofa. I was pacing across the living room, still trying to figure out what to do about Vertis and Lok when Guggenheim started speaking.

"We have a Mole. One in a place where they would have access to a great deal of Huntik secrets". I stopped pacing and turn to the screen. This might be more serious than Lok bonding with Vertis.

"Do we have any idea who it might be?"

"We have a Document, written in an ancient language, left behind at a crime scene. It was found among several other classified and secret documents" I heard Zhalia give a little gasp but I didn't turn around to look at her. This is troubling to say the least.

"What was on the document?"

"We don't know. All we do know is that it's not one of our documents. We did not write it and are hoping that the perpetrator did. It looked like the traitor was trying to smuggle out these secrets, when he panicked or was nearly caught. He must have fled, leaving evidence around at the crime scene"

"Do you have security cam footage of the incident?"

"No, the cameras were turned off at one point and remained off for a good 6 hours giving the infiltrator more than enough time to commit the crime"

"And with a window of opportunity like that, almost anyone could have done it. No one's alibi could be 1005" Zhalia said, calmly. Calculating.

"About the writing, do you think that it could actually be from the organization or something" I asked

"Like an update or new instructions" Zhalia asked

"We are hoping that once we decode the language, we will know exactly who the Perp is and what it is he wants"

"Let us know as soon as those results come in"

"Will do. One last thing, Dante, how long will it take for you to get Veritas to the closest Huntik foundation safe house" Guggenheim asked

"I'm afraid there is a . . . complication"

"Don't tell me that the Titan bonded with you. That shouldn't be possible. That's why we sent you on this mission and not someone closer."

Zhalia shook her head "Not us. It bonded with Lok" he brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed them. I think I heard him mutter "We so don't need this right now"

"So what are we going to do" Zhalia asked.

Guggenheim sighed "This doesn't change your objective. Get the Amulet to a safe house as soon as possible"

Zhalia and I shared a look "Guggenheim, You know what happens to Seeker who are separated from their Titans. It's very risky. Something could happen"

"That only happens to Seekers who have a very strong bond with their Titan. I can't imagine that Lok is very attached to Vertis . . . . Yet. To be on the safe sides, you should keep Lok as far away from the Amulet as possible"

I turned around and found that the amulet was missing from the coffee table "Zhalia, where is the amulet" she stood up and walked over

"It's right over - It's gone"

"Where did it go" Guggenheim demanded

Then it clicked "Lok has it. That's why she left so fast"

"You friends are in great danger. You must find them quickly"

I was already gathering my amulets. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt or break up my team.

Zhalia was already halfway down the street. I rushed after her, leaving the holotome up and Guggenheim to watch as we left.

* * *

Lok's point of view

* * *

I felt Vertis's amulet bounce familiarly on my chest as I walked. I wanted to get to know my new friend while I can, before Dante and Zhalia, do something crazy like makes me give her up.

I tried to use my bond to talk to her but she was too closed off. That surprised me, a lot .The bond between Seeker and titan is strong. It often lets us have full blown conversations with our Titian's. The stronger the bond the easier it is to talk. Power bonded Titan are so close to you that, you can almost read each other minds. That's what would make us such a good team. (She doesn't have any power bonded Titan's yet)

"What do you think we should get"

I looked around, only half there. It was an open are market, filled with people and with merchant trying to sell their wares. There was so much to see, I would need 10 eye to get to everything in one day.

"Some of those, and those and oooh, it's almost impossible to find these. Sold" Sophie squealed.

I looked at Den and made a face at the food Sophie was picking. He snickered and tried to sneak brownies into our bag. Why does Sophie have to be obsessed with eating healthy?

I pulled out my own wallet and went to purchases two cases of brownies and donuts. It's for a bribes. Incentive to get Den to do his chores. And I may eat some too.

I had just slung my bag over my shoulder when my amulets pulsed unpleasantly.

" _Danger_ " Baslaird insisted through our connection. I heard Lindorm growl. How they knew, I may never know myself but I learned long ago to trust them.

I did a 360 but couldn't see either Den or Sophie " _Lok, your friend are over by the canal's_ "Springer said in a slightly squeaky voice.

"Thanks for the heads up guy" I pushed through the crowd and saw a slightly hysteric Sophie and a really worried Den. They were scanning the crowd for me too. They must have seen some of the foundation creeps. Looks like my guys were right again.

"Den, Deeeeeeen" I shouted "Sophie, over here" I waved one hand.

Big mistake. It told my friends where I was sure but it also broadcasted my location to any organization goons that wanted to know. And with Vertis amulet in plain sight. Great. If I survive this, Dante is going to kill me.

Den and Sophie made their way to my side and we darted into an alley way.

"Call Dante. We could use him and Zhalia right now"

"I thought you brought your phone." Sophie panted out. I looked at Den but he just shook his head. All of us without any phone. Great. We are so dead.

"Touchram" Sophie shouted, aiming over her shoulder" Their not even enough room for Sabriel. What are we going to do?"

"Get to somewhere with more room and take comfort that if we don't have enough room then chance are that they don't either."

"Serve me, strix" One of the goon's called out. A Titan the size of a really big bee appeared and dived at us"

"You just had to Jinx us" Den yelled

"Watch out" Sophie dived at Den knocking his out of Strix's way "Focus on the bad guys, not on your friends"

"Fine" Den groaned "Up now" He hauled Sophie to her feet just in time to avoid another attack. A surge of irrational jealousy hit me when I saw Den holding Sophie in his arms. I was surprised at myself. Why was I so jealous? Why do I care that Den is holding Sophie, he and I aren't dating. Not that I would even want too, Right, I mean that's just craz-

I was nearly hit on the shoulder by Strix stinger and had to dive into an organization goon to avoid being hurt. I knocked her into a brick wall and she the blow caused her to become unconscious.

 _"Lok, get your head in the game."_ I heard Kipperin say.

Yeah, yeah, yeah I thought, getting up and running after Den and Sophie.

We were let out into a small walkway, which was more like a ledge than a walkway. I think that it let out into the market again. It bordered a canal, full of filthy water. (Remember, there in Venice. Canals are Normal there. I think)

Den and Sophie were half way across the walkway. Almost home free. But they weren't going to make it without a distraction. None of us were. "Dragon fist" I shouted, using my extra strength and power to pull a rust, broken fire escape off the wall. It fell and blocked anyway to follow my friends. From both me and the Organization goons.

I turned and dived into the Canal. My only chance. I was grabbed by a strong current immediately and was pulled away from the shore.

'Let's hope this works' Vertis said, the first thing she ever said to me.

'Don't Jinx me' I thought back "and welcome to the team"

* * *

Zhalia's point of view

* * *

Me and Dante separated in order to cover more ground. I was supposed to look for the other but I had to check in with Clouse.

I sent him an email.

 _Unable to get documents. Cover almost blown. Superior's suspicious_

 _Lok has Vertis. I was unable to bond with it._

 _Need new orders_

I closed my Holotome and sprinted down the market place, trying to find the missing members of my team.

I heard screaming and rushed down a cramped alley way. I found Den and Sophie trying desperately to get around a collapsed fire escape.

I rushed to them.

"Sophie, Den. Where's Lok"

"I don't know. She was right behind us then this collapsed behind us and we lost her. The organization was right behind us too." She gasped "What if they got her. She could be hurt"

Den snorted, before I could speak. "Are we talking about the same girl? I think it's the organization we should be worried for. Lok's that tough"

"She still might need help. How many were after you"

"10, maybe 15"

I nodded "She needs our help." I reached into my pouch before realizing that I can't summon anything in a cramped area like this.

"We have to go over." I concluded.

"Right" They both started climbing when my holotome beeped.

They both look at m "Keep going. I have to check this out. It could be from Dante" Sophie nodded and gave me a thumbs up.

It wasn't from Dante. It was from Clouse. My new orders. Just five words.

 _Frame Lambert as the spy_


	2. Found and A spy

Titan's speak _"Hi"_

Lok's point of view

Shorter chapter than before, sorry. I'll update as soon as possible. I promise. Thank you.

I don't really like this chapters ending but I need this chapter for future chapter sorry, just suffer through it for now.

* * *

My lungs burned for air and I was being tossed around like a rag doll by the current. I lost any sense of direction. I couldn't even tell which way was up and which way was down. A sharp jab to my back forced me to release my remaining air, which wasn't very much but still.

Black spots appeared in my line of sight.

" _Lok, Lok_ " I hear Springer beg. I couldn't answer. I gulp down more and more water, both through my nose and through my mouth. It burned as it went down my throat causing me to cough and suck down more dirty and water.

" _Fight. Don't let yourself be tossed around like that_ " Baslaird ordered.

I felt my shoulder brush the bottom for the canal. I placed my hands against the flat surface and pushed off. My vision had just completely disappeared when my head broken the surface. I gulped in fresh air as fast as I could, so fast that I was left light headed afterward.

What I did next was instinctual. I reached into my pocket and pulled out an amulet. I glanced at it. Lindorm. Perfect

"Help me, Lindorm" I gasped, to exhausted and waterlogged to yell.

" _Gladly_ " He laughed.

I couldn't see him through the water but I felt him. His, surprisingly, soft fur brushed against me and I was lifted all the way out of the water by his big, warm clawed hand. I hadn't realized how cold I was until I felt Lindorm. He took special care not to accidently hurt me, seeing as he was many time my strength and had claws. He often complained about how fragile humans are and always treats me with kid's gloves. Much to my annoyance.

He dropped me back on dry land. I turned and smiled at him "Thanks buddy"

He nodded at me "Be _more careful next time, Okay. You had us all worried_ "

I rubbed the back of my head "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

He shook him head "You _humans never think of other_." He snapped "Never mind _, just send me home_ "

"Sorry again" I held out my amulet and he disappeared into it with a green flash.

A sudden exhaustion hit me and I stumbled. I felt light head for a second before getting up again.

" _Are you okay_ " Veritas asked, alarmed.

I nodded but otherwise, didn't respond. I sudden nausea reminded me that I hadn't eaten since yesterday, not since right after a huge fight with the Organization. I crashed afterward and we all (yes even Dante) woke up so late we didn't have time for breakfast.

I need a nap, a meal and a shower, possible all at once. I leaned against the wall and slowly sank down to the ground.

" _Miss, you have to get up, now_ " Baslaird asked politely.

I smiled "How many times do I have to tell you, call me Lok or Loky"

" _S-sorry. Habit_. "

"I find it hard to believe that my dad would ever insist on being called sir or Mister" I groaned, as another wave of pain hit me. This conversation is really taxing. Sleep called at me but I resisted.

"He _didn't but many of my former masters did. May I Continue?_ "

I shrugged "If I make you feel better."

" _Thank you, miss_ "

I sighed.

"There she is, get her" I bolted up right. At least 5 organization goons were rushing towards me each holding an amulet.

"Fly Kipperin" I called, holding his amulet out in front of me. He wrapped his tentacle like arms around my waist and under my arms.

I flew across the water. I couldn't fly high, or I'd run the risk of people seeing me.

"Don't let her get away." I pushed forward, ignoring the black specks that decorated my line of sight.

 _"Don't push yourself anymore or your pass out._ " Kipperin warned as he flew a little higher _"If that happens, I'll be forced back to my world and you'll fall"_

"I (gasp) got this" That was big fat lie. I was fading fast. I need to meet up with my team, like now "Can you tell where my team is"

 _"Yes, well no, I can't tell where all of your team is but your Master is a little way away"_

"Master" I questioned, not really curious. Too tired.

 _"The one you call Dante"_

"Why couldn't you have just said that" I laughed as we banked left.

He didn't answer. Good, I probably wouldn't have had enough energy to respond. My exhaustion was really taking hold.

I flew over and between buildings looking for Dante, but before I found him, my vision darkened then disappeared completely, just like before.

"N-no, the s-strain is t-too much, must stay h-here, can't l-let you - " Kipperin gasped, disappearing into his amulet before he could finish speaking.

And I stated falling.

The last thing I felt was the wind pushing against my skin before I blacked out.

I woke up when something really hard, slammed into me. It was the brick roof of a building.

I hit hard, skidding across the rough stone before finally coming to a stop inches from the edge of the rooftop.

I felt like I just rubbed against a cheese greater. My whole body hurt.

"Ow" I gasped.

" _You reckless idiot. Kipperin warned you. He said you might not be strong enough to stay in the air but did you listen to him. NOOOOOO_ "Lindorm roared.

" _Lindorm, that's enough._ " Baslaird ordered "Are _you okay, my lady. Can you stand?_ "

I pushed off of the ground, using my knee for support "I think so. Yeah, I'm okay"

" _That was . . . . Painful to watch_ " Veritas said, sympathetically.

"Try living it" I groaned. I walked around on shaky legs, to the outskirt of the building before finding what I was looking for.

"Fire escape. Perfect" I jumped on the old twisted piece of metal before really looking at it, and for a second, a very terrifying second, I was afraid it would brake under my weight, but after a horrible grinding sound, it held steady.

I breathed a sigh of relief and continued down the warped steps. I made it to the bottom in record time. I didn't want to be on this thing any longer than necessary. Knowing my luck, it would break just to spite me.

I turned and walked into the street, trying desperately to blend in. I was also looking around carful for both Dante and/or the organization.

Just as I was about to cross a bridge over a murky canal, it happened. I saw five Organization goons rushing down the street, each with Titian's in hand. My heart stopped, but only a second because they completely ignore me in their rush to get to where ever they were going.

I stood frozen there for a few seconds until, I got my wits back and I head after them.

" _What are you doing_ " Lindorm asked " _Shouldn't you be running in the opposite direction_ "

"Not if I want to see my friend again" I answered with a smile" There rushing somewhere and I am willing to bet that my friends will be there too"

 _"And_ w _hat if there running away from a fight_ " I stopped to consider that, and turned around, looking for Dante or another member of my team. Sure enough there he was, coming around the corner like a bat out of hell.

When he saw me, his face broke into a small smile and he stopped.

"Lok, there you are. Do you still have Veritas?"

"Yep" I pulled the amulet out from under my shirt "I have her right here"

"Good, give it to me. We need to get to the nearest Huntik safe house"

" _Don't give me to him_ " Vertis begged. He held his hand out expectantly but, much to his surprise, I backed away. Somethings not right.

"You're going to let me keep her, right . . . . RIGHT"

"No. I'm sorry Lok but we've been ordered to bring Vertis to the nearest Huntik safe house, now give."

"No. I won't. You can't have her "I clenched my fist over her amulet and held it against my chest.

"Lok please, don't make this harder than it need to be"

I stared at him. "Harder than it needs to be. Are you kidding me, Vertis is not something to just be given away like she's nothing. She's not an It or a thing. She's my friend and I will defend her, just like I would Den or Sophie. "I snapped at him my temper getting the best of me.

"Lok, I know how you feel but we have our orders"

"Orders" I laughed" If they gave you orders to abandon me or Den on a mission would you do it. "

" . . . . ."

"No you wouldn't so how can you ask me to abandon a friend"

"It's not the same thing. Vertis is dangerous, both to you and to the foundation. I'm just trying to keep both you both safe. You could be seriously hurt by the other seeking that Amulet. "

"I could have been seriously hurt every day since I became a Huntik seeker, what's different about this" I took several steps back down the street and he stepped with me. "How would you feel if the foundation was trying to take Solwing or Caliban?"

He paused then sighed "I'm sorry Lok. This is for your own good." His hand darted out, lightning fast, and snatched Vertis out of my hand . . . . Or he tried too. Vertis's had wrapped her amulet's string around my arm and when he grabbed her, he pulled me forward too.

 _"No . . . I'm not leaving. I won't be alone again. No_ "she cried, tightening her strings grip on my arm.

My arm felt like it was being pricked by a thousand needles. The string was cutting off circulation to my hand. The string itself was hurting too but not as much "Ow, Ow . . . Stop that hurts" I shouted.

Immediately both Dante and Vertis let go. He dropped the amulet and Vertis's string let my arm go. I grabbed the Amulet before it hit the ground and took several steps away.

It was a few seconds before either of us said anything. "Dante, at least, let me talk to the Huntik council. Let me make my case and if they decide that I shouldn't have Vertis, I-I'll give her up without a fight." Those words tasted like acid or poison on my tongue but I knew that was only way Dante was going let me keep Vertis.

 _"What . . . You can't . . . I don't want to-"_

I don't want you to leave either but this is the only way, just trust me. Please.

There was silence on both side before the said "Okay, We'll do _it your way"_

"Thank you" I answered both of them.

* * *

Zhalia's point of view

* * *

Hacking is easy.

Even the Huntik foundation can be hacked. After a few minutes I finally found what I was looking for: the Document. The one, I accidentally left behind when I was stealing info. It was from Clouse and it had my orders and what documents I was supposed to take.

The fools allow a computer to decode something so important. How careless

I can easily change the finally product. Make it what the Organization wants.

" _My lady, are you sure you want to do this "_ asked Kilthane

"Does that matter? I must follow Clouse's Orders. It's the only way I can repay him for all that he's done for me."

 _"Yessss"_ came Gareon's low hiss _"But do you want to get Lok involved in thissss. Sssshe just a kid. Frame soome one elsssse"_

"I can't. Clouse gave me direct orders, I can't disobey him" I could feel their disapproval resonating through our bond. "What"

 _"Lok is a Kid. They don't do well in jail, my lady. Are you planning on letting her suffer for a crime she didn't commit"_

"No, I'll help her get away. She'll be on the run for a while but it will be better than Jail"

They sighed _"I ssspossse thatsss the bessst we can hope for"_

"Yes"

" _How do you plan helping her escape, Miss"_

"Oh, I won't be alone in this. Dante, Sophie and Den will want to help too, between the four of us, I think we can figure something out. "

They didn't answer and I could tell that they still didn't like what I was going to do. But I had no choice, right.

* * *

Den's point of view

* * *

I paced in front of Dante's house, wearing a path from one side of the yard to the other. Sophie was right next to me and was biting her nails down to the nub. Not very lady like.

Dante sent a message through the holotome, a few minute ago that Lok is with him and that there fine but I still can't help but worry.

She's a friend, one of my only. Just the thought of her being hurt, made me want to cry, which was very unlike me. I kept shooting hopeful glances down the street hoping that they'll appear and have a good explanation for why they were gone so long.

I could see Sophie looked slightly upset too.

When I first saw Sophie, I thought she was the most amazing girl I had ever met. Beautiful, strong and confident too, any guy's dream . . . but now I see her more as a big sister than anything else. A very evil/mean big sister. There was this one time, I lost her phone while out getting groceries and she unleashed on me in training the next day. I had to crawl back to my room that night. I learned something very important that day, NEVER MESS WITH SOPHIE. She is tough as nails.

Recently, I've noticed that Lok is the most amazing out of everyone in our group. (Yes, even Dante) Just think about it. A Normal girl one day, an amulet wearing butt kicking crime fighter the next. How many girls could do that in such a short amount of time? None I would think. She has trained for only about a year and is already one of the Huntik foundations top Seekers. How many years did it take Dante to become the best. Most of his life right.

I rest my case. Her natural talent for this world is beyond belief. She's amazing.

I blushed when I realized what I had just thought. I don't like her or anything like that. I just admire her skills and her -" She here "I shout completely forgetting what I was about to say and instead pointing down the street to Dante and Lok's approaching forms.

"There here" Sophie corrected, eyeing me suspiciously. I blushed when I realized what I said. 'She's here', not, 'There here'. How embarrassing.

"Yeah that's what I meant" I quickly corrected.

"Sure it was"

"It was"

"No, it was" she snickered

"It was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"What are you two doing" Dante's voice caused us both two jump. Dante and Lok were standing at the entrance to the yard with amused expressions on their faces.

"You look relaxed. Lucky you. I bet you didn't even worry about us. "Lok humped, dramatically with a huge smile in place to show she wasn't really mad.

Dante smiled at all of us and laughed " And here I thought we were really good friends" he laughed jokingly, looking at Sophie.

I was about to protested and say that I was- That _we_ were really worried when a scream came from inside the house.

"Zhalia" We all shouted, Lok already half way up the steps with Dante at her heels.

We all rush into the living room, to find Zhalia staring in horror at the living room holotome.

Dante grabbed her by the shoulder and shakes her. "What's wrong, Zhalia. Are you okay, what happened?"

She just continue to stare at the wall holotome, eye's filled with horror. We all turned to look at the picture and Dante gasped.

On one side of the Holotome was a document in a language I could even identify, but for some reason it looked strangle familiar, like I saw it briefly before. On the other side was, probably, the translated side of the document and signed at the bottom of the document, in elegant cursive was the name, _LOK LAMBERT_.

I turned to her and said "I didn't know that you could write in cursive"

She raise her eyebrow "I can't. What kind of joke is this? "

Dante turns on her and glares, his eyes fill with disbelief and anger "What is the meaning of this" His anger was overwhelming as well as his . . . Pain. PAIN? "Huh, what do you have to say for yourself you, traitor"

Why is he so angry? What's going on, have I missed something.

I stepped in front of her. I didn't know what had upset him so much and I didn't care. I'm not going to let Dante look or talk to her like that. I put my hands up in the universal _Whoa-nelly_ sign.

"What's gotten into you?" Sophie said, placing a comforting hand on Dante shoulder which he just shook off. He turned and instead sank into the couch and put his head in his hands. I had NEVER seen Dante so upset or broken. Something is wrong, very wrong.

Zhalia stepped forward and answered Sophie "That is the paper founded at the scene of a crime. It was found among several other important foundation documents. It is believed that, a Huntik spy was the one who tried to steal those documents"

"So that means Lok's the spy" Sophie gasped out in shocked.

"YOU THINK THE SPY IS LOK. HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY "I yelled, shocking everyone. I didn't care. I lost most of my family, I won't loses anyone else. Not Lok, not Harrison, not Sophie. No one else.

"No, I don't think it was Lok" she said.

I relaxed until I heard what she said next "But everyone else does."

"Then there all fools" Sophie stated "Anyone who thinks Lok's is capable of betraying us, doesn't deserve to be in the Huntik foundation. They are incompetent fools"

"That may be true but there's nothing we can do about it" She turned to Lok, who had been surprisingly quiet through all of this "We've been ordered to bring you in for questioning"

Dante's head snaps up "What" He choked out "Why can't she stay here with us, we'll look after her"

"The Huntik counsel wants her to be interrogated by an impartial third party. Someone who won't be influenced by their emotions. There sending Seekers to pick her up"

"When" Lok asked, speaking up for the first time.

There was a knock on the door "Now"

* * *

Now, I'm at a cross road. I don't know if I should have her escape before getting interrogated or letting her get away after. Leave a comment on what you think.


	3. Run

Lok's point of view

* * *

I couldn't hear what Den said next over the furious yelling coming from my amulets.

" _Lok summon me. I'll take care of them_ "Baselaird offered loyally. Yeah, I know he would. But against the foundation, could we win.

" _Run, run. I'll try to slow them down as best as I can_ " Springer cried in panic. I love her for offering. But she can't do anything, against the heavy hitters that the foundation can produce.

" _THOSE IDIOTS, HOW DARE THEY THINK LOK IS WORKING FOR THE ORGANIZATION_ " Lindorm growled threateningly. I suddenly felt really, really bad for all my Amulet. Being bonded to a suspected traitor. It's going to be as hard for them as it will be for me. Maybe harder.

" _DON'T YOU DARE WASTE TIME WORRYING ABOUT US. FOCUS LOK_ " Freelancer shouted.

" _They won't get us. I won't let them._ "Vertis howled, determinedly.

The knocking got more insistent.

I looked around, jolting back to my senses thanks to the noise.

Den was fuming, glaring at Dante and Sophie.

Zhalia looked shocked and shaken "You can't mean that"

"I do. I think it's best for Lok if she goes with the Huntik foundation"

The air seemed to leave my lungs and I stared at them. They can't honestly believe I did anything wrong. I'm not a spy for the organization. For goodness sake, those bastar- those bad men took my dad from me. How could anyone think such a stupid- . . . . I mean, I would never- . . . . . How would I even . . . . .

I couldn't even form a real thought through my panic.

The door broke with a resounding crack. 10 Huntik foundation goons stormed through and surrounded us.

I mentally scoffed at how few of them there were. Den and I fought more not a few days ago.

"Come quietly, Lambert. Don't make this a bigger thing than it needs to be"

I stood up and crossed my arms "I'm not going anywhere"

Then Dante stood up. "Caliban, help us out" Caliban appeared and I jumped backwards, too stunned by the fact that Dante was threatening me to be scared.

I was stunned but what I also felt was anger. I was really, really angry. I plunged my hand into my amulet pocket and pulled out three at random.

Springer, Kipperin and Freelancer. No real power house but it was the best I could come up with,

"Fight for your lady, Freelancer" I called and everyone in the room tensed.

" _Why him"_

 _"You can't- it can't just be him protecting you"_

 _"Lok, pleas-"_

I stumble and fell against the couch, drained of what little energy I was able to regain since my last summons. I couldn't risk summoning anyone else. Passing out right now would be the worst thing ever. It would be a one way ticket to a Huntik jail.

"Don't fight" One of the intruders said

"You can't escape" another claimed, this one obviously only a little older than me. She was smirking at me and had three amulets in her hand, ready to call them within a second. "Your all alone, traitor. So just give up"

"What is it with the cliché movie villain's lines? Can't you get better lines" I laughed feebly

"Come to me Vigilante" The decent size Titan pushed everyone away. Den grabbed me by the arm and hauled me to my feet "Sorry to disappoint you but she's not alone. She has me"

"Den" Sophie cried "You c-"

"Be quiet, Soph, right now, you and your friends-" He gestured at the guards around him" disgust me. Trying to arrest someone with such weak evidence like this. It could easily have been faked or left on purpose to frame Lok. Did you ever think about that? "

"Den this is neither the time nor place to get into this debate" Dante started

"Oh, shut up" I snarled "You talk a big game about friendship but when it gets tough you back out."

His eye's flashed angrily "Lok-"

"Just stay out of our way Dante, you owe us that much" I hissed at him before telling Freelancer "Attack" but I wasn't pointing at the other agents, I was pointing at Dante's wall.

Freelancer charged and easily broke through. "Den come on. We won't fight our Ex-friends."

He nodded and jumped after me, calling to Vigilante "Give us a head start, okay" From the crashing sound that followed our quick exit, he didn't have a problem with that order.

"You too, Freelancer " he nodded and ran to help Vigilante.

"This way. We'll cut through the market and head to the other side of-" We were only running for a little while when Den groaned and clutched his chest. "He's been defeated. Vigilante. We need to move faster."

"I bet it was Caliban" I panted angrily, and with a jolt Freelancer arrived back in his amulet

 _I'm sorry. I have no excuse. None. Nothing I could say, nothing that I could do would be -_

"I know you did your best" I promised soothingly, running faster now that our diversions had ended.

"Freelancer's done too"

Den nodded and we both sped up.

We need to get away. Now...

* * *

Review, please. It would mean a lot to me.


	4. Plane trouble

Another short chapter

Review, Please review. I'm dying here for my first review.

K, Love you

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

I bounce up and down on my seat as I waited for the plane to take off. Den was sitting next to me, eye's scanning those who got on, in case they were from the Organization or the Huntik foundation. SO far everyone seemed on the up and up but we can't let our guard down yet.

We barely escaped. It took me, summoning both Baslaird and Lindorm together to stop Dante and Sophie. Zhalia had gotten hit by one of my spells and surprisingly stayed down for the remainder of the battle. Only as we were running away with our tails between our legs, (Don't say that in front of Lindorm. He's very sensitive about that) with Den actually dragging me along, did she reappear.

Now, she said, that we are away from the prying eyes of the Huntik foundation, i can help you.

She gave us several first class tickets to my mother's house, a bag full of supplies and money and some advice.

Get stronger

Acquire new Amulets

Stay together.

Stay alive

I took those words to heart and silently promised myself that I would follow them down to the last letter.

"So what's our next move" Den asked, when the door closed.

I held up a finger as a flight attendance walked just a little too close for my liking. When she passed, I leaned closer to him, dropping my voice so that the people behind us couldn't hear "My dad left a lot of Amulets at our old house and a lot of clues as to where others might be hidden. It seems like a good way to get more power and info, fast."

He nodded, considering my plan "As good, an idea as any"

I sighed in relief, then guilt, as it over came me again "You know, Den, you don't have to do this. You can go back. Say that you really thought I was innocent but soon saw the light. Make something up"

"I can't. You are my friend and you didn't do what you were accused of."

"True." I agreed "But what about your brother, what about Harrison"

"He would tell me to do whatever make me happy and to follow my gut. So that's what I'm doing. And before you ask, I already sent him a message explaining everything while you were asleep. "

"Good. It will spare him from the heart attack that's bound to happen when the Huntik foundation breaks down his door"

He gulped, sad about what his brother will have to go through then, for no visible reason, his expression changed to one of anger and annoyance. He grabbed the side of his head "Will you guy's shut up. I'm not going to ask her"

"Who are you talking too" I asked, half amused, and half confused.

"Vigilante, Kaioh the Tracker, Cursed Archer and everyone else"

"What do they want you to ask me?" Of course, it seems kind of obvious now.

He pressed his lips together in a annoyed way "If you did it. If you're guiltily. Never before did i think that I'd insult my Amulets but that day has arrive. There Idiot's"

"Oh" was all I could think to say.

 _I agree with Den. There Idiot's_ Springer grumbled

 _Are you okay, my lady? Oh, of course you're not. I'm so sorry about what our fellow Titan's said_.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter" I answered both of them at once

 _Sure, I doesn't. I thought you trusted us. All I'm asking you is that you don't lie to us._ Lindorm snapped.

 _Lindorm, behave. This is a trying time for all of us._

 _Yeah, Yeah, Yeah._

"Are your Amulets bothering you as much as mine are?"

"I don't like to think of it as bothering, more like nudging me in an annoying way"

He laughed, and shifted his weight to be more comfortable.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep. I'm still exhausted from our fight with our own team" He said "I think you should do the same."

"Nah, I slept over 12 hours after our fight" I yawned, feeling too wired to even attempt to sleep. "Besides, I think that one of us should remain on watch at all time, even up here in the air. I wouldn't put it pass the organization to attack us here, even if it means hurt other innocent people" I looked around at the full plane and sighed.

Den shrugged "Okay, wake me when you get tired then"

I nodded and he turned to fall asleep, just as all lights went out in the cabin and we started plummeting.

I hate it when I'm right.


	5. Save the day and Advice

james2ds3: She won't become it but how about she can channel its power, maybe using copykind.

SaraNero: Thank you

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

This is the moment when you really think about how high you are. About how long of a fall it is. We are 30,000 feet high. About how hard the ground is, is what I can stop focusing on? It puts everything into perspective, it made me realize just how dangerous flying really is.

If we fall from this height we are done for.

The other passenger started screaming and panicking, like a bunch of little kids.

I know that's the normal reaction for someone in their position but for someone like me, who have been in way more dangerous situation than this, it seemed over the top and unnecessary. And more than a little annoying.

There screams were like a consistent buzzing. It didn't cut off, you couldn't tell when one scream started and one scream stopped. I clapped my hands over my ears to block out the piercing sounds.

"DEN. DEN, WE'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING" I shouted, grabbing his arm and pulling his head closer to my mouth so he could hear me.

"SUMMON KIPPERIN AND BASELAIRD." I could barely hear him over my pounding heart.

"WHY" but I was already pulling out the amulets. "Kipperin. Baselaird" I had to summon them outside of the plane, of course or they would have crushed us. Immediately, Baselaird started plummeting

 _Myyyyyyy Laaaaaaaaaady_ he yelled in my mind, falling faster than the plane

"DEN" I shouted, not sure if this was part of his plan or not. I didn't want Baselaird to go splat on the ground, so Den better have a plan to fix this

"QUICK, HAVE KIPPERIN GRAB BASELAIRD"

"Kipperin" I shouted, "Help Baselaird"

 _Already on it_

"HE'S ON IT" I roared, shaking Den shoulder

"GOOD. ONCE KIPPERIN'S GOT HIM, TELL THEM TO GET UNDER THE PLANE AND-" The plane tilted violently to the right and I was thrown out of my seat. Den bounced on his seat but managed to hold firm to his place.

 _Got him_ Kipperin said, alerting me to there statues _._

"Good. Bring him under the plane and see if you can slow the descent" I said into the floor, as I struggled to get up. The force of the falling plane was keeping me pinned to the ground like glue. I wasn't strong enough to get up on my own. I should do more push ups.

A hand founds it way under my arm and wrenched my upward. I planted my feet firmly on the ground and pushed with the arm. I was thrown onto my chair, my stomach hitting first. I gripped the top of the chair and used it to pull myself into a sitting position. "ARE YOU OKAY." Den shouted in my ear.

"YEAH"

"ARE KIP-"

A loud, sudden thump came from below us and our descent slow dramatically. The force of the jolt caused my head slammed into the seat in front of me. For a second I saw stars.

'Must. Not. Pass. Out.' I chanted in my mind, knowing that if I pass out Kipperin and Baselaird will disappear from below the plane and back into the Amulets.

"Ow" I groaned, rubbing the sore spot on my forehead. I was slightly grateful to the pain, it helped me stay awake. I glanced over at Den and saw that he was in much worst shape. His noes had obviously hit the chair in front of him. Blood gushed down his chin and it covered the bottom half of his face. I think he might have broken his nose.

"Tell me about it" was all he answered with as he clumsy tried to stop the bleeding. I handed him some napkins and he tried to clean up a little.

 _Lok, w-we can-can't hol-hold this m-much longer_ Kipperin gasped

"This isn't a permanent solution. My titans can't keep this up forever" (I forgot to put caps on and I don't feel like re-writing it, Just deal with it. Same with below)

"I know but it bought us valuable time. Time to come up with a plan" It was hard to understand him with blood in his mouth but think I got the gist of it. Or maybe he wanted a clam. But that doesn't make much sense.

"CAN YOUR TITAN'S DO ANYTHING TO HELP" I bellowed, panicked. I could feel the strain my titan's were under and I didn't like it.

"NONE OF MY TITANS CAN FLY" Oh right how could I have forgotten.

"I ONLY HAVE KIPPERIN. HE'S MY ONLY FLYER"

"THEN WE'RE SCREWED"

 _I_ _can do it. I float. I can't fly but your close enough to the ground that I can help now"_

"LINDORM CAN FLOAT. IF WE CAN GET HIM ON THE GROUND HE CAN CATCH THE PLANE" I bellowed at Den, gripping his arm tightly so I don't go sliding off my seat again.

"THEN DO IT. PERFERABLY BEFORE WE HIT THE GOUND" Den was glancing out the window and I could tell he wasn't happy at how closes we were to the ground.

"LINDORM" I summoned, pulling out the green C shaped amulet.

 _Finally_ he grumbled, appearing with a big roar before diving to go help Baselaird and Kipperin.

"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING THIS TIME" I yelled at Den, gripping the arm rest and the back of the chair tightly.

"DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE" Den was basic bear hugging his chair, his eyes squeezed tight and his face set in a determined expression. I gave him a weird look that he didn't see. He didn't look very dignified now. I actually had to hold back laughter at how silly, he looks.

A thump below us cause most of the other passengers to scream and fall out of their seats but not us.

 _Got it. You may now begin singing my praises_

 _Thanks Lindorm. We really need your help_ Baselaird said, respectfully _._

 _Yeah, thanks._

 _No problem. We've all got to work together to help keep Lok alive. That's a full time job in it of itself._

"Hey" I yelled "That's not true"

"What's not?"

I looked over at Den and shook my head. "Never mind. It doesn't matter"

The pilot came on over the intercom "I've managed to stabilize us. Please prepare for a bumpy landing" I couldn't care less if it was a bumpy landing or not. I just wanted to get out of this plane as soon as humanly possible. I was more than a little peeved that the useless pilot got credit for all we did but we couldn't really say that our 3 titans were the ones that saved the day, now could we.

With a jolt, I felt Lindorm, Kipperin and Baselaird return to their amulets. I sighed in relief that they were all right, just tired.

 _Don't worry Lok. Everything will be okay now._ Kipperin promised me, picking up on my disgruntled frame of mind.

 _Thanks._ I said, drained. I still hadn't fully recovered from that fight with Dante and Sophie so having to summon 3 of my big guns in a row has taken all of my strength and basically thrown it out the window. Even though the plane windows don't open.

A bone crushing fatigue was now taking a hold of me.

God, I was tired. I sagged into the chair and closed my eyes.

The screams quieted down and then stopped completely. The only sound to be heard was a baby crying and the labored breaths of random people. I could hear every breath that me and Den took, it was so silent. "Is-Is everyone okay" a flight attendant asked, picking herself up from the ground.

No one answered. I looked at Den, then at everyone else around me. Most were bleeding in one way or another. A few we're passed out on the floor, either from the stress of the situation or from a head injury. A couple looked either too shocked or too confused to speak. I watched as a crying mother tried to console her sobbing children.

"This is our fault, Den. We brought these people into our mess" I whispered woefully, putting my face in my hands. What am I saying? This isn't _our_ fault. It's my fault. I brought Den and all these innocent people into this mess. Into my mess.

Den gently placed his hand on my back "This could have nothing to do with us. Don't immediately assume the worst okay"

I looked at him "You can't honestly believe that _this_ " I gestured all around me "is just a mistake. That it was just a coincident we happened to be on a plane that just _happens_ to break down days after be go on the run from two extremely powerful group of people. I thought you were smarter than that, Den."

"Maybe, it wasn't a coincidence. Maybe it was fate. It was fate for us to save the people here. Not a coincident. Fate" He assured me.

I sighed, not wanting to argue after everything that happened "Maybe" I said, pretending to agree.

 _Listen to Den, not everything is your fault. And even if it did happen because you were here, that makes it-_

Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Kipperin but I think we both know that this is my fault.

 _WE don't know nothing. Stop being stupid. And stop being so arrogant as to assume that every bad thing that happens, happens because of you._ Lindorm snapped

Okay, Okay. I'm sorry.

A flight attendant opened up one of the emergency exits "Okay everybody off. We need to check the plane for bombs and other harmful devices. "At the mention of bombs everyone made a mad dash to the doors. Everyone but Me, Den and a few other, of course. We were among the few that had enough sense not to run for the door right away.

As we waited, Den got this frustrated kind of look on his face.

"Are you that impatient to get off the plane" I asked confused.

"No. I'm just . . . kind of mad at myself for not being more helpful"

"Den, you're plenty useful" I protested

"Didn't seem that way. Face it, when you really needed me, I couldn't do anything to help. I was useless."

Immediately his face fell and he nodded, then shook his head furiously "No, No, No. I didn't mean that, I promise. I didn't mean it like that, you have to believe me"

"You're Amulets" I asked. It was obvious.

"Yeah"

"What did they say? What didn't you mean?"

"When I said I was useless, they took it as me say they were useless. Which I would never say, ever"

"Your Amulets aren't useless"

"I never sa-"

I held up my hand, cutting him off "I know but you need to hear this. Your Amulets aren't useless. There just too specific."

"What"

"There all fighting Amulets. Vigilante, Cursed Archer, FreeLancer. There all great in a fight but not for say, a plane falling out of the sky or a race, maybe. There only good at fighting. You need a wide range of amulets and Titan's if you're going to make out of the lamb with me." Den was nodding with me like everything I was say made sense to him.

"One's like Kipperin, who increase your mobility or one's like Vertis who are good for multiple things are always nice to have around." Den said, nodding" I need new Amulets, more amulets" He turned to look at me "And we can find more at your fathers place, right"

"Yes. At least, I think so"

"Good" He stood up and gestured for me to do the same. "Then let's get going. We've got a long walk ahead of us"

I groaned at the thought but I still stood "Alright" We gathered our stuff and headed out of the plane.


	6. Right on your heels

Guest: I'm updating now. Your welcome.

* * *

"Everyone, calmly file into the bus. Those who can't fit, please be patient. More buses are coming shortly."

Den was getting very, very irritated. We had been waiting for over a hour and still no bus. He had wanted to be on the road already. But instead we were stuck in the middle of no where, waiting for a slow, creaky weird smelling bus to arrive. Then when one of the buses finally did arrive, it was so small we couldn't all get seats on it. The old, the young and the injured were give priority over us. Not like I'm saying that's a bad thing but it's really annoying. I mean, Den and I are both baking under this sun.

"We're sitting duck " Den huffed at me " If the organization or the Huntik foundation finds out we're here, we could have a nasty battle royale on our hands." He started pacing again. I sighed, and watched him do it with bored eyes. He already wore a path into the dirt with all his worrying, I don't know what else he could possibly be trying to do.

"With these innocent people caught in the cross-fires." I agreed grimly, plucking piece of grass out of the ground in agitation. "They'll be caught up in our mess" Again.

 _Let me say this one more time. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Do you hear me._ Lindorm growled. I could picture the way his tail would swipe from side to side in irritation and I could almost hear the low growl he would make.

Saying things a bunch of time doesn't make it true, or makes someone believe it. I countered. If it did then do you think I would be in this situation. I could say "I'm innocent" to the Huntik foundation until I'm blue in the face, it's not going to change anything.

Dante's horrified and betrayed face flashed in my head, and I felt my heart plummet. If he didn't believe in me, then who could.

 _Oh Lok, we have to believe that thing will get better_. Springer moaned softly.

Yeah, I'd like to believe that too.

"Urg, I can't just stand here. I have to do something. Maybe we should make a break for it" He growled, frustrated.

I raised one eyebrow "What. You want to start walking. With no food and little water, I'd estimate our chance of making the journey to my Mom's place around . . . . oh, 5 percent. And even if we do it, even if we do make it, there absolutely no chance that we will get there before the Huntik foundation or the organization. We'd probably be walking right it a trap, Den. You have to know that" I looked at him.

He glared for a second then seem to deflate "Yeah, I guess your right. It's just-(sigh)- it's just so frustrating, you know"

"Yeah, I know. " I said quietly. "Believe me, I know" we held each others gaze, each doing our best to comfort the other. This is a hard time for the both of us, but we definite can't afford to go to piece now. So I instead chose to draw strength from one of the only people who stood beside me, even when things got bad. He might not be as strong as Dante or as smart as Sophie but to me, he's a perfect friends and a trusted ally.

A sudden loud, honk caused us both to jump. Another bus came barreling from down the street, and stopped right in front of our rag-tag group of plane crash survivors.

I let out a small laugh "Maybe, our luck is changing. "

"Don't say that. You'll jinx us. " Den insisted

"I don't believe in jinxes, 'kay" I said, while picking up one of our bags "Now lets hurry up and get a seat in this bus. I really don't want to wait anymore."

"Me neither"

* * *

Zhalia's point of view

* * *

"Seems we missed them by just a little while. A few minutes at most if I had to guess " I observed, looking over the rubble of the broken down plane with Sophie at my side while Dante questioned the remaining survivors. Seems things are looking up for my two little runaways. I'm glad. I hope they can keep it up from here on out.

"Urgh, if only we had been just a little bit faster, we could have caught those two traitors. " Sophie moaned, looking crestfallen. I turned my face away from her so that she couldn't see the anger etched on my skin. Den and Lok are her friends. It's only been a few days since there escape and Sophie's already talking about them like there dead to her. Like they're just strangers to her.

How can she be so heartless. Did she truly not care about them at all. Even Dante seems shaken up by what happened and yet Sophie's . . . .

It's like Sophie couldn't care less.

"Well, if we hurry we still might be able to catch them and if they are indeed going to Lok's mother's house then there as good as caught. Guggenheim just informed me that they set up armed Huntik agents to guard against -"

"To guard " I sputtered "What do you think there going to do. It's Lok's own mother and her older sister. You know, she and Den won't hurt them" Do they really think so little of Lok. I thought I knew them better than this.

"They're there to guard the amulets and the info stored in the house by Lok's father, Zhalia. And yes, you, Sophie and I know that but Guggenheim and the other Huntik members do not."

"So tell them-"

"Tell then what. " Sophie snapped "We don't know her at all. Lok is just as much a stranger to us as she is to Guggenheim."

I looked at her with cool eyes. "You can't honestly believe that"

"I do. I thought I knew who Lok was. I thought she was a friend, an ally. Someone I could rely on but she wasn't. She was just a no-good traitor who is using Den's blind faith in her to manipulate him into-" Sophie spat.

"Enough" Dante said, not even raising his voice. Of course Sophie broke off right away " We all feel the same way, Sophie but standing around here arguing isn't going to change anything. We have to get going."

* * *

Please review.

I'm still alive. Yep, after month of silence I am back, mothasucker. How did I get that past spell check, you'll never know.

Anyway, the reason it took so long was because I used to update all my stories at once. It was my way of making sure that no story would get left behind or forgotten. But then all my reader would have to wait until my muse came down and blessed all of my stories, and that would usually take forever. So I've decided to scrap that idea and to just go with the flow when it comes to writing. I'll try to update sooner as an apology. I promise.


	7. Sisters

Sinful Vanity: She's supposed to. That was my intention. How did I do?

* * *

I wrinkled my nose and tried to breathe in through my mouth. When that didn't work, I took two fingers and pinched my nose as hard as I could. The suffocating, almost putrid odor of the bus was killing me. It's like armpits, sweat and rotten eggs timed like a thousand. If I could pull off my nose, at this moment I would.

"I fink I rould wather ave walked" I said thickly, struggling not to taste the smell.

"Eeh" Den said. He, on the other hand, barely seemed to notice the smell "It's bad, but I think your being overdramatic"

"Overrdramatick. I fink my nooes is fawlling off" I said, indignation over his accusation.

"Whatever." He laughed, more at my mispronouncing those word than my joke.

I sighed, stretching and yawning at the same time "Okay, Mr. Whatever. Wake me up when we get there. It's should only be about an hour or so, but I want to get some more shut eye." The plane crash was yesterday afternoon, it's been almost a full day since then and only recently has help arrived. All the survivors were forced to spend a night sleeping outside, in the cold, wet bug filled forest. I've never felt so itchy and gross.

Den slept like a log, after he managed to stop pacing and worrying, but I barely got a wink of sleep. I was too jumpy, too uncomfortable, too stressed to even attempt sleep. My mind just wouldn't relax enough for sleep.

And so, it's been almost forty-eight hours since I last slept, couple that with the still lingering after affects from my fight with Dante and the squad of goons the Huntik foundation sent after me, it all make me feel so very, very wiped. I'll take any amount of sleep I can get at his point. I can't very well walk into what might be a trap, basically hung-over from lack of sleep.

And of course, right when I was about to nod off, that's when my phone decides to ring. Shoved carelessly in with the bag of supplies Zhalia gave us, it took me a few seconds to find it.

I was wary at first when I answered, because no one should have this number yet. It's a new phone, a total burner. Completely untraceable. "Hello"

"Lok" At the sound of her voice, my eyes filled with nostalgic tears and I remember all those times I played with my big sister in the backyard of our house.

"Cat." I sniffed, wiping away my tears "Cathy is that you"

"Oh thank god. I wasn't sure if this number was reliable. The girl who gave it to me seemed shady but I had no other option. Mom went crazy and you M.I.A. and-"

"Woah, Wo-Woah. Hold on, what girl. Who gave you this number" I asked, even though I already had a pretty good idea who.

"Some girl. Said to tell you her name was Zhalia. She sent me an email saying you need my help and not to tell mom. Lok, What's going on?"

I bit my lip, not willing to lie to her but also not willing to drag her into my problem. Bringing Den into it was bad enough "Cathy, I . . . I've been framed." Then immediately I regretted this when I hear her horrified gasp and the slight tremble in her voice.

"What. You mean like for a crime. Could you go to jail?"

I pause, not sure. Could I actually go to jail for what I allegedly did or would the Huntik foundation simply make me disappear, never to be seen or hear from again. "I'm not really sure but I didn't do it Cat. You have to believe me, I did-"

"Of course I believe you. You can even steal a cookie from the cookie jar without feeling guiltily enough to confess. I know my baby sister. "Relief, strong and steady flowed through my veins.

"Really! You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you, Cathy"

"No problem, so what do you need."

"A place to hide out, to lay low until things cool down. I'll explain everything in more detail when we get home, okay"

"Not okay, definitely not okay. Mom's gone crazy. Like break-out-the-tin-foil-hats, believe-in-saucer-men-from-mars-crazy. It's not safe for you to come home"

I blinked as a bad feeling settled in my stomach "Crazy? You can't actually mean . . . like really crazy . . . "

"Okay, so I called home yesterday about Dad day." We always spend Dad day together. Always. It's the anniversary of the day dad went missing. We've never missed one, we've never not acknowledged the day in some way "You know, "When should I arrive. Who's picking me up" that sort of thing and you know what Mom said? She said that there wasn't going to be a Dad day. She started going on and on about you and about how you shamed her and dad. So I immediately though she's gone crazy or had a mental breakdown or something like that, like how could she say that about her own daughter, so I hopped on the first train I could home. And when I got there, at least 20 or so guys in suits were in or around the house and Mom was hysteric in the living room. I freaked out on mom, of course, like "Where's my baby sister" and she told me you were as good as dead to her and that I shouldn't consider you family anymore. Can you believe that? "

No. I couldn't. My own mom. First Dante, then Sophie and now this. I don't know how much more I could take. "Oh my god" was the only thing that felt right to say.

"Oh my god is right"

"So what did you do?"

"The only thing I could do. I got the heck out of there. I told mom I would never not consider you my sister and she went off on me, said I had to be there to support her through this, like she was the only one who mattered in this situation. Not you or even me. I was frantic after that. I texted you every five second but you never responded. Finally, I get this email from this random girl I never met saying that you were in trouble and that you needed me. I was at the end of my rope and was willing to try anything at this point so I barely hesitated to use the number copy and pasted on the email. And that brings us to where we are now. What the hell are we going to do? How long has this been going on? When haven't you contacted me before?"

"Slow down, Cat. I-" For the first time in this conversation, I glanced over at Den. The dude was cold, lock staring at me. He had probably been listening since the very beginning of this conversation, though I doubt he heard everything " Cathy hold on for a second okay, I need to take to my friend, okay, I'll be right back"

"Friend. You have someone there with you. Is it a boy? Is he cute? Give me details" She's in full big sister mode "Tell him if he touch you in any way shape or form, I will knowingly, willingly and thoroughly beat him down"

"Okay, yes thank you" I said, knowing I would not be repeating this message to Den. I put my hand over the receiver and turned to look at my partner in crime "It's my sister. Zhalia gave her my number. She says that my house isn't safe but she wants to help us. You game"

Den nodded "Not like we got much choice. Sorry about your mom by the way." I could hear the sympathy and sadness in his voice but not pity. Never pity.

"Yeah, me too" I squeezed his shoulder in thanks for his words before turning back to the phone "Hey, you still there"

"Yeah. You're not getting rid of me so easily, girl. When are you getting in" I checked my watch" In about 40- 45 minutes at . . . ." I aimed the receiver away from my face and turned to den again "Where are we stopping. I forgot"

"At king street. Near the main square, from what they said"

"King Street. Meet us between the cheese burger place and the year round pool "I say, remembering one time, after eating 3 burger, I went swimming without waiting and got a cramp so bad, the life guard had to dive in to save me. Not my best moment.

"Okay, see you there"

"Okay, bye"

" . . ."

" . . ."

"Lok . . ."

"Yeah"

"I'm scared to hand up." She admits in a worried whisper. I wondered what was going on with her. It can't be easy with a criminal in the family, even one who was framed

"Cat, you don't have to worry, I'll be-"

"You don't know that. And I always have to worry, it's my job"

My eyes suddenly felt too full of moisture again at her words. I wiped them away furiously "I love you, Cat. I don't tell you enough but I love you. You were like a second mother to me"

"Oh" She moaned "Don't say that. People only talk like that when they're scared they'll never see each other again. I already lost dad, and Mom's as good as gone. I can't lose you too. Please come home safe"

Before I could respond the phone was plucked from my fingers. I stared blankly at my hand, for a second not comprehending what had happened. It wasn't until I heard Den's voice that I realized he had my phone "Hello, Cathy is it, I'm Den. Lok's friend" I heard a short murmur, too soft to make out what was being said

"Yes, you can count on me. "was Den's answer. Another soft murmur from the Phone

"I know what I'm getting into. Your sister helped me and, more importantly, my brother out of a really dark time in our lives. I couldn't count myself her friend, or even a good person, if I didn't help her when she really needs it."

I swallowed, gratitude and pleasure surging through my person. This is just what Cathy need. She need to know that even when she can't be there, there will be someone who can look after me.

'Thank you ' I mouthed, and Den smiled slightly at me. I didn't hesitate to return the favor.

He held the phone out to me "here"

"Thanks" I got back on the phone with my sister

"OMG. Is that the boy you're traveling with, what he looks like, he sounds dreamy"

"Well, I think your Dreaming" I scoffed, suddenly feeling protective and very territorial.

"Well, I'll see him soon enough" the Joking tone suddenly left her voice "Take care Lok. Promise me"

"I promise"

She sniffled and it suddenly came to me, that I might not be the only one who had started crying because of this conversation. "I love you, baby sis. I don't think I tell you enough either."

"Don't get all soft on me, Cat"

"SO you're the only one who can be all touchy-feely and Intune with your emotions"

I sighed, smiling to myself again "Bye, Cathy"

"Bye Lok" and with that we both hung up.

I breathed out and sagged into the bus chair, wondering why this goodbye felt so final and draining. I closed both of my eyes, hoping for a little peace.

"I didn't get to say goodbye"

I laughed, once, and opened one blurry eye at my partner "You should have thought of that before you handed my back the phone, now shouldn't you."

Den shook his head. "Go to sleep, Lok. Your making me tired just looking at you"

I didn't respond, already half-way to dreamland.

* * *

Please review


	8. Meet-up

No Comments to reply too. Let's get on with the story.

* * *

Cathy's Point of view (Cathy was in only one episode so I know very little about her. Don't crucify me if she's not perfectly perfect, okay)

* * *

I coughed and dusted away dirt from a large leather box. The box was old and had moss growing from random places all over its lid. I shook it gently and heard and felt it rattle. Something's in there, something besides paper. I'd open it right now, except it looks like it has some kind of glue or clay or something around the edges to keep it shut. With a quick glance over my shoulder, I stuffed the rectangle container into my backpack and zipped it up, before returning the floor board back to its original spot. I found this spot, at the foot of mom's bed, when I was little, right before dad went missing. IT's the place were mom hides things. Back then, it was toys, unpaid bills, and some weird looking necklaces. Now, if I'm lucky, it's some info on what's going on with Lok.

Mom obviously knows what's going on but I doubt she'll share anything with me. And so, I need to take drastic measures in order to get what I want. I will help my sister. I had thumbed through what else was in the hole before looking at the box and found that it was nothing of relevant.

Checking my watch, I realized that I was 15 minutes late for my meet up with Lok.

Shouldering my pack, I ducked out of the room and down the stairs. If this goes well I can get out of here without meeting anyone, but I _especially_ want to avoid mom. She had gone off-the-rail crazy and every time I see her, I get this uncontrollable urge to grab her by the shoulders and shake her until some manner of common sense comes back.

Once on the first floor, I gripped the strap of my pack harder and bolted for the door.

I had just reached the door and twisted the door knob when a voice called out "Hey, who the heck are you" His voice had a rough accent that I didn't recognize.

My heart plummeted and I didn't hesitate. I wrenched open the door and dashed to my car, yanking the keys unceremoniously out of my pocket.

"Wha- Stop." I shut my door and locked it a second before he reached my door. He pounded on my window with his well-muscled fist causing me to scream. He was very well muscled and if given enough time, there was no doubt in my mind he would break the glass. Cracks were already beginning to form. I swiftly placed the keys in the ignition and backed out of the drive way. This guy didn't know when to give up, so he got dragged along too, since he was holding onto the top of my car with his strong tan fingers, probably scratching my paint job. Jackass. I just had this thing painted too.

"Stop 'ight this minute, Miss, or I'll-" He foolishly tried to climb on my car.

"Go to hell" I screamed, stepping on the gas. With a yell, he was thrown from the car forward, on to the lawn, as I backed up more. A second man burst from the house. He was scrawny, nerdy guy with orange hair and Harry Potter glasses.

"Montehue. Wha- "He looked down at the man laying in the grass and seemed to be confused "Uhm, Why are you on the- "He sighed exasperated and shook his head "Oh, never mind, Are you okay."

"Fine, Tersly" He stretched and jumped up. Not wanting him to charge again, I threw the car into drive and gunned it down the street. I was just turning out of the neighborhood when a sudden explosion of blue light blinded me. I raised my hand to block it and when I lowered it, a giant Werewolf like creature was tearing across the neighbors lawns towards me.

So I did what any sane, normal, scared person would have done, I screamed like a baby and gunned it even harder, burying the petal so hard that the car groaned in protest.

I shot forward so hard, that the imprint of the chair will forever be etched into my back.

* * *

Lok Point of view

* * *

I checked my watch and tapped my foot. "Where is she "I paced around the side walk one time, then checked my watch again "Where is she? WHERE IS SHE" Den, far from offering me comfort, bit his lip and stayed quiet, gazing out at the traffic that was calmly passing by. We were the last of our group. The other plane crash survivors had either already gotten picked up by a relative or a friend or had gotten on bus to their destination. We were the last ones.

Den, speaking for the first time, looked at me and said "Lok, we _can't_ stay here. If the Huntik foundation is tracking us then-"

"Then they already know about us boarding the plan and, by extension, it crashing." I smiled bitterly "Maybe they'll blame me for that too. Maybe they think I crashed the stupid plane as a way to avoid them. That I put all those lives in danger-" I sighed and sat down on the curb, resting my chin on my knees "There probably going to be here soon, if there not already here" I shook my head "I'm actually kind of surprised that they haven't swarmed us already"

"Well, that's easy to explain." Den crossed his arms and looked down at me "The Huntik foundation must not have known where we were getting dropped off. If they did then . . ." Real translation- This means that Cathy wasn't working for the Huntik foundation. I can't say that while I was waiting here, the thought hadn't crossed my mind at least once. Her call had been just a little too perfect in timing. Her story had been just a little to covenant too.

"We'd already be caught" I picked up a crumpled soda can and tossed it angrily into a trash can not _five_ feet away. I tossed it so hard that, it went in and then bounced out. "Dang"

"Lok-" Den began.

"I KNOW. (Sigh) I know" I stood up and swung my bag onto my back. "Let's go. There's a car rental place a few blocks away if you want to try there"

We stated down the street and suddenly, still within ear shot of the drop off, my sisters car peals in, from right behind us, going at least 80 miles an hour in a 35 mile per hour zone. She yanks on the wheel hard and turns the right side of her car towards where we're walking. Den laces his hand into the back of my shirt and yanks me into the laundry mat, we were passing in front of. Pushing me to the ground he crouches on top of me, protecting me. Idly, I see a quarter about a foot away and realize that someone must have recently drop their change. If I had to bet, it was probably when they saw a car going a hundred miles an hour hurtling towards them. There was the loud screech of tires and then a thump, accompanied with the smell of burnt rubber, before nothing.

It was quiet for a second before I hear a door opening and her voice yelling "Well, don't just lay there. Get in" I turned and looked at her.

"It's Cathy." I struggled out from underneath Den and jump to my feet. "Come on, man. We gotta go"

I drag him up and I throw him in the back seat, before heading in after him. Cathy hit the gas before I had even closed the door. It took me and Den together to close the door.

Exhausted, we both collapsed on the chairs. We relaxed for a second before we both realized that we were still going a thousand miles per hour.

"Woah, Cathy slow down. SLOW DOWN" I screamed as we narrowly avoided a head on collision.

"I can't" She glanced at me and my panicked expression " Okay "She took a deep breath" Okay. You might not believe me but . . . But-I'm-being-chased-by-a-Werewolf-dog-creature-with-sharp-fangs-and-" She blurted out, making it very hard to understand.

"Wait wha-" I choked out, staring at her. Den on the other hand whipped around to look out the rearview mirror.

"I swear" She wailed, slowing down a little bit "I was at the house and I got chased by this mountain man and I think he did something and- and- and- " She cried hysterically

"Cathy. It's okay. We understand" I said, soothingly "Den" I called "Is he still following"

"No. I don't see him. I think we're safe"

Cathy's response to his words was to drive even fast. Her hands were clutching the steering wheel so hard that they were completely white.

"Cathy "When she didn't respond, Den said it even louder "Cathy" Still no reply. I exchange a look with Den and together we scream "PULL OVER NOW"

"I-I-"

"We will explain everything soon but, for now, you need to trust us. PULL OVER NOW"

With a shuddering Skkkkkkkeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrt Cathy pulled the car over to the side of the road. As fast a she was going, we hurtled head first into the grassy field that neighbored the road. With a resounding thump we shifted into park and lurched backwards, just a little.

Breathing heavy, no one spoke for a good 5 minutes.

Den was the first to recover "So, I'm Den" I gave a halfhearted wave. "Nice to meet you, uh, Cathy"

Cathy, who was still clutching the wheel and looking out the back window, nodded "You too, Den. You too " Slowly she started to unclench her hands "Oh and Den, it was really good of you to try and protect Lok like that, even if it was from her sister, you didn't know that" She smiled at him, and a flicker of jealousy went through me when I was reminded of how pretty my sis was.

"Yeah, thanks" Den blushed and looked down at his hands" I don't really remember moving. One minute you were coming at us, the next-"

"You were shoving me down to the dirty floor of a laundry mat"

Den's mockingly let his face fall "Well, when you say it like that, it sounds so negative."

I didn't smile at his joke and instead looked to the front when Cathy was sitting "So, do you really want to know what's going on"

Turning around, she nods at me and Den "I do"

"Okay, then"

* * *

Comments are welcomed, feed and clothed. I love Comments there just so awesome and . . .


End file.
